Pilot
| airdate = | rating = G | wordcount = | previous = | next =The Past }} This is the first episode of Frozen: The Series (spin off). Elsa deals with being a queen even with the doubts of some of the townsfolk. Overview For Anna and Elsa life has been nothing but lonely ever since Elsa froze Anna's head on accident the gates were closed. But after the Great Thaw the gates were open and Elsa now takes on responsibilities as queen. But it's hard for her to control her powers and to prove love is stronger than fear and weakness when people come to doubt sometimes. Theme Song On all ABC, Disney Channel, and Disney Junior the theme song is not included. It was revealed it was because the theme song was written yet. The theme song does, however, appear in the next episode. Plot The episode opens with us seeing the Arrendelle castle. A familiar female voice narrates us and tells us a little recap of Frozen why showing animated clips from the movie. The voice then introduces Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and finally Elsa who is revealed to be narrating this in a journal. Elsa sits on her bed writing down in her journal and finishes up the narration by stating the people have come to trust her (she ends it with "right?" foreshadowing the episode). Anna then runs in and asks Elsa what she's righting in. Elsa explains its a journal she got to get her feelings out so she can control her powers. Anna tries to read it, but Elsa takes it from her hands and simply replies "not yet". Elsa explains Anna can read it when the days over and Anna just shrugs and asks if she's ready to go out. The girls walk out and get into the hall way. As they walk down Elsa asks if Kristoff will be coming. Anna says he has to so he can sell his ice. They come to a window and Elsa sighs asking Anna if it is such a nice summer day. Anna replies yeah and another voice agrees with them. The 2 look down and Olaf is in between them smiling his usual big happy smile. We then cut to the town. Anna and Elsa are walking with their arms linked with Olaf at their side. Olaf bumps into a man and the man tells Olaf to watch it (on ABC he says a bad word to Olaf, but its changed to "watch it" on Disney Channel and Disney Junior). Anna tries to tell the guy that wasn't very polite, but the man doesn't notice she's their. A human guy walks into the same man, but they both politely say sorry. This event leaves Anna and Elsa puzzled, but Olaf unfazed by the event and just smiles as usual (on ABC he says he learned a new word) then his attention goes to a man selling ice cream. Olaf goes to the stand why Anna says its weird he talked to Olaf that way and Elsa agrees. Olaf comes to them with a chocolate ice cream cone and when he's licking it Elsa notices Olaf is getting some weird looks from a few strangers. Elsa then quietly asks Anna if she thinks its because Olaf's a snowman that he's being treated this way, but Anna tries to say its not because of that. Elsa then tells Anna to look around them and Anna notices the strangers looking at Olaf for eating an ice cream cone. Anna sees Kristoff and Sven and whistles at them to get their attention. Kristof looks over and waves and Anna and Elsa go to greet them why Olaf stands their licking his ice cream. Kristoff greets the 2 and Anna asks Kristoff is Olaf is getting weird looks for eating ice cream because he's a snow man. Kristof says honestly he thinks so, but then why to care what people think. Kristoff then points out Olaf obviously doesn't care. They then look at Olaf who has chocolate ice cream over his face. Olaf sees them and waves, but drops his ice cream. Olaf looks down at the ice cream sad, but then quickly gets the attention of something else. Elsa chuckles and adds Olaf also has a short attention span. Anna then adds that he of course has his love of summer and Kristoff then asks if they remember his 1st day of summer. They all then remember how excited he was in a memory. In the memory Olaf sings "In Summer". After the memory (and song) they hear Olaf tell someone to be careful. Kristof gets up on the sled and sees wha Olaf is looking at. Kristof tells Anna and Elsa they may want to see that. Anna and Elsa go to the area and a man is juggling flaming torches. The 2 stand with Olaf and look in awe at the man juggling flaming torches. Elsa then goes back to narration and says "it was all fine until...". A man in the crowd then yells out for the guy to be careful or the queen would melt causing a few other people to laugh. This surprises Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven. Olaf then tells everyone thats silly and Elsa doesn't need a personal flurry. We then cut to Elsa sitting on her bed later that day. Anna is pacing in front of her trying to say that maybe the guy meant something else like sweat. Elsa sighs and tells Anna its really fine of what the guy said and it's that she just hopes no one will treat her different just because she powers. Anna says that'll never happen in their family and gives Elsa a big hug. Anna says she's not so happy with what he said, but Elsa said its really fine and Kristoff's right about caring what someone thinks of you. Anna then adds its true friends and family that know you're heart and most importantly yourself that knows your heart. Elsa then says quieter even when people like the Duke of Westleton and Hans try to tell you that you don't belong. Elsa's eyes then begin to water a bit, but Anna sits on the bed next to her and puts her arm around her reassuring. Elsa asks Anna if she'd like to sleep over that night and Anna says she'd love that. Olaf then walks in with a books and asks Elsa if she'd read to him. He then states he almost has this reading thing down (even though he really doesn't). Anna tells Olaf he can come later with a book at her and Elsa's sleep over and Olaf runs off to get a book from the library. In the library Olaf says he needs to pick a book with a really happy cover like a sun or a bumble bee. The camera pans to a familiar looking red book on 1 shelf that Olaf hasn't noticed yet. Later that night Kristoff is with Sven relaxing in the barn. Kristoff and Sven (Kristoff as Sven's voice) sing "Reindeers Are Better Than People". Anna walks in and scares Kristoff a little and Kristoff then states that this event is familiar only Anna is in her nightgown. Kristoff then asks how the sleep over is going and Anna says great so far and she wanted to ask if they wanted to come. Kristoff asks Sven what he thinks and "Sven" says that he thinks it'd be nice. Kristoff tells Anna that they'll be there soon and Anna goes back into the castle. Anna joins Elsa in her room and begin having their sleep over. Back in the library Olaf walks back in and goes to a small stack of books. Olaf then says that they'll be great for tonight and looks up and sees a book with a big smiling sun. Olaf gasps and jumps up to reach it, but ends up knocking over the whole book case with him. Olaf screams, but isn't hurt by the books or the book case though it does make a large noise. Olaf gets up and shakes his head stating he has a head rush and then sees his stack has been ruined. He goes to pick up the sun book, but then sees a mysterious new red book and goes to it. The episode then ends with Olaf approaching the book. Main Cast *Elsa - Georgia Haig *Anna - Elizabeth Lail *Olaf (voice) - Josh Gad * Kristoff - Scott Mitchell Songs *In Summer- by Olaf *Reindeers Are Better Than People - by Kristoff and Sven Trivia * This episode aired online at 1st to try out the series * "Maybe When" was original going to be in this episode sung by Anna, but didn't make the cut due to time. The episode later appears in a Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven episode and a reprise of the song in another later episode. * This is the 1st appearance of all the main characters * Both Hans and the Duke of Westleton are mentioned in this episode * This is the 1st episode with animated scenes from the movie }} Category:Frozen: The Series (spin-off) chapters Category:Princess Greta